Time Machine "A" Car Restoration
Great news for BTTF Fans -- and a request for help! First..the great news (and no, it's not another BTTF movie): 27 February 2012. I'm proud to announce that a complete museum quality restoration of the Back to the Future "A" Car Delorean is about to begin! As so many fans already know, the various Deloreans used in the trilogy were designated by letter, based on how detailed they were. The "A" car was the very best of them, and was used in all three films. Unfortunately, after years of being displayed outdoors, the elements took their toll on this very special vehicle, so I successfully spearheaded a campaign to do something about it. You can follow our progress via our Facebook Page: http://www.facebook.com/timemachinerestoration as well as on Twitter: https://twitter.com/#!/BTTFRestoration I am calling on all fans who either have original parts from any of the Deloreans from the BTTF Trilogy, or who know of anyone who has such items, to become part of this important project. Please email us at: TimeMachineRestoration@gmail.com with details. You may have something we need, or you may be able to help us track down something we need. If so, you'll be duly acknowledged as a contributor to the restoration. Thank you, and onward to the future! The Time Machine Restoration was a quest to restore the screen-used "A" car used in the Back to the Future films. History After years of sitting in the Universal Studios park and on its backlot, the car had become damaged by weather and time. In early 2012, Bob Gale posted a letter introducing the project on Facebook. The Team A large team of craftsmen came together to restore the time machine. Team Leaders *Joe Walser *Terry Matalas Team Members *Joe Kovacs *Mark Dehlinger *Ken Kapalowski *Sean Bishop *Scott Miller *Rob Klein *Ara Kourchians *Nathan Clark *Arthur Lea *Eddie Dennis *Eddie Hillery *Chat Schweitzer *Andrew Wells Additional Stock DeLorean Restoration *Danny Botkin *Stephen & Cameron Wynne *Alex Abdalla *Mike Wolterbeek Time Machine sponsored by *Brannon Braga Special thanks for their contributions Andrew Hagan, Steven Kirk, Bill & Patricia Shea, Charles Bocock, Ronald Ferguson, Michael Beach, The Hollywood Casino in Tunica, AvtechTyee, Buddy Luna & RDS Wire, Beth Aswell & Universal Studios Orlands, John Murdy, Malcolm Archer, Tom Siknitter, Gary Ambrosia, J Ryan, Spencer Boyle, Stephen Clark, Robert Mosley, Donsteger, Anna White, Steve Concotelli, Richard M. Lea, Gene Smith, Cindy Walser, Travis Fickett, Amy Matalas, and the original DeLorean Time Machine Builder's Group: Team Fight Club. Mission Patches To help fund the restoration, the team created 3 mission patches that were available for sale. #'Time Machine Restoration' - The first patch is an embroidered version of the logo that the Time Machine Restoration team used on their Facebook page. Not only was it limited to a quantity of 200, but it was also time-limited as well. The window to purchase was only open for a few days and ended promptly at 10:04 PM (PDT) on Monday, June 25, 2012. #'Flux Capacitor' - The second patch represents the Flux Capacitor, which is what makes time travel possible. Bob Gale signed 55 of the patches which were mailed randomly to those that placed orders. #'Radioactive Warning' - The last patch is a replica of the radioactive warning sticker on the side of the plutonium case. It is even the exact size as the sticker. This patch was limited to a quantity of only 450. As an added bonus, the patch even glowed in the dark. Tmr-patch1.jpg Tmr-patch2.jpeg Tmr-patch3.jpeg Mission Accomplished! On March 5, 2013, Bob Gale announced that the time machine had been fully restored and that it is now on display at Universal Studios. Bob wrote, "Again, my giga-thanks to Joe, Terry and all the guys who worked insane hours to make this happen (and their wives who put up with them), as well as to everyone who supported the project in whatever way they could. Hold you rheads high - this is something to be proud of. Now, if we can just figure out how to get Doc's Time Train down in Florida restored...!" Tmr-restored1.jpg Tmr-restored3.jpg Tmr-restored2.jpg Universal Studios Installation After years of wasting away in the sun and after almost a year of restoration, the DeLorean Time Machine is now in pristine condition and is displayed in such a way that should preserve all of the hard work for generations. You can find it at the NBCUniversal Experience, located next to Transformers: The Ride-3D. Tmr-display4.jpg Tmr-display3.jpg Tmr-display2.jpg Tmr-display1.jpg The Future Although the time machine is now fully restored, the Time Machine Restoration Facebook and Twitter accounts are still very active and are a great source of information. Category:BTTF culture